blooming, blooming
by fragile dreaming
Summary: yuki is in love.


word count: 1210

* * *

Yuki is in love.

A small budding that starts at the base of his stomach and blooms like flowers in spring. He has yet to realize this as Haru (whose name ironically means spring) slips into his life dramatically one day and leaves an imprint he will never forget.

::

Sometimes without meaning to, Yuki will catch himself staring. Whether it be during class, where the soft wind plays with Haru's golden strands or in the night, when Haru sings, "Bloom, bloom!" to himself when he waters the plants in the garden.

And every time Yuki averts his gaze, there will be an electric shock that ripples in his body like fireworks and he will question why he's like this until it's obvious Haru _must've_ used his water gun on him. It never occurs to him it could be anything else and if he were being frank, a small part of him doesn't want it to be anything else.

These days are radiant and beautiful. Yuki wants nothing complicated to ruin the simplicity of their peace.

::

Sometime after Haru receives his first confession, the electricity running through Yuki's body will blind him temporarily. He becomes protective of Haru and _jealous_ ; he doesn't know why, so he keeps him away from girls altogether.

"But Yukiiiiiiii –"

"No."

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

That's how most school days are spent and that's how most of the boys in their grade become friendly with Haru. Yuki hates the feeling. Despises it. But nothing can be done about it. When he goes home each afternoon with Haru in tow, listening to the alien's ramblings and whatnot, he feels happiness surge through him. It substitutes for the fear that Haru may one day leave him forever.

::

Grandma Kate is a sharp lady. So sharp, in fact, she recognizes Yuki's feelings before Yuki's aware they've even developed.

"So, my dear, who's the one that's caught your eye?" she amuses one afternoon as she knits, after Haru goes down to talk to Natsuki down by the pier and Yuki has nothing better to do. She sees it in his eyes, in his aura, in his body language; and it is a beautiful thing.

"Huh?"

Yuki's grasp on his tea cup almost loosens completely as her words fill the air. " _Caught my eye_?" He frowns as he sets the tea cup down as a precaution and mutters, "I don't like anyone."

"Oh but you do, Yuki-kun!" She sets her knitting aside and gives her full attention to the boy. "It's been so obvious lately. Haru's the one you love, isn't he?"

The way Yuki sputters in complete disbelief and the small smile that embraces Grandma Kate's features is confirmation for the two of them; Grandma Kate's being that Yuki is in love with Haru, and Yuki's that, without realizing it, his recent feelings and reactions towards Haru have all fallen into place.

"It's okay, Yuki-kun."

Grandma Kate rests her thin hand on top of Yuki's and gives it a soft squeeze.

"Feelings like these are absolutely normal. And they're _beautiful_. I'm sure if you told Haru how you felt, he'd most definitely acknowledge it."

Yuki ponders it for several moments. Sighing, he slides down in his chair until his knees knock against the coffee table and his shoulder-blades dig into the creases where his neck meets.

"But what if he is disgusted?" His voice drops slightly and there is a soft quiver in it. "What if… what if he begins to hate me?"

"Are we talking about the same Haru? He adores you above all else. He'd never hurt you like that, Yuki-kun."

The boy grows silent until the front door is open and Haru enters with Natsuki behind him, announcing in sing-song, "I'm home!"

Grandma Kate stands abruptly and goes to meet the two. Yuki props himself up and peers over the chair's back to where Haru excitedly talks to Grandma Kate and Natsuki stands awkwardly at his side, briefly meeting Yuki's eyes before smiling. It is most certainly odd to think that Yuki is in love with Haru but as much as a protest he wants to give himself, he can't find any reason to dispute his grandmother's claim.

He sighs as he sinks back into his chair, presently aware of the butterflies that have begun to erupt in his stomach.

::

Two weeks after Yuki is aware that he is in love, Haru kisses him.

It's on the walk home from school; the sun has set over the horizon and golden colors claim the blueness of the sky as shadows drown them. Haru walks beside Yuki quietly and Yuki can't bother to hear anything above the sound of the heartbeat drumming in his ear. Haru is _close_. His arms sways innocently in stride with his steps and brushes against Yuki's every time. His shampoo is stronger, too. Yuki can barely take it.

"Nee, Yuki."

Mid-sway, Haru's fingers pinch the hem of Yuki's blazer, causing the two to stop. His eyes look up to meet Yuki's in such an _innocent_ manner that Yuki's knees become jelly-like. It takes all his waning strength just to keep himself from giving in completely.

"Hm?"

Yuki's not sure how fast it happens. How many heartbeats passes in these moments. Or how many seconds he had to prepare himself.

When Haru's lips meet his and completely obscure his vision, he sees tiny stars in the vastness. Haru's lips taste faintly of ice cream. Yuki's heart has stopped working properly. He sees Haru's eyelashes flutter as he struggles to keep his eyes closed and feels the alien's fingers slide down his own until they curl loosely and lace with his. It is an amazing sensation that doesn't last at all because by the time Yuki remembers to kiss him back, he's pulled apart and staring at him.

"Was that… was that gross?"

"N-no!" Yuki sputters at the sight of Haru's trembling bottom lip. "No, it wasn't gross at all."

He doesn't realize they're still holding hands until Haru's finger twitches. He looks down at the sight and something about that kicks him in the stomach in such a pleasant way.

"Natsuki said this is how you show your love for someone," Haru grins. He absentmindedly swings their arms together. "I wasn't sure, though. But I'm glad it wasn't gross for you, Yuki!"

"Do you… do you _love_ me, Haru?"

"Of course! I really, really, really love you, Yuki."

Haru firmly grasps Yuki's hand now, certainty in both his voice and his hand. Yuki meets Haru's shining eyes and blinding smile and releases a long sigh he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Do you love me, Yuki?"

"Yeah," Yuki pulls Haru into a hug. "I really, really, really love you."

Haru feels small and delicate in Yuki's arm and when he hugs him back, thin arms pressing themselves tightly around Yuki's back, he smiles in relief into the alien's shoulder.

::

Of course, Natsuki already knew. When Haru squeezes Yuki's palm and announces to the class that the two are _dating_ , Natsuki mutters, "It's about time," and earns Haru's infectious laughter and Yuki's blushing face. The class doesn't mind it one bit; after all, they'd already gotten used to having an alien around.

::

owari


End file.
